Waking up pt 1
by Rohiye Kuttonz
Summary: A fanfic about Kakashi and Sakura... really lame but kinda cool at the same time...XD
1. Chapter 1

Waking up pt 1 Kaka x Saku

Sakura stretched her arms above her head and yawned, as she woke up from her slumber. As she looked around the room she was jolted awake to the fact that she didn't know where she was. As she looked around, she saw a simple room without much furniture, a bookcase, closet, and bed. Outside the window, she saw that a cherry tree was blossoming. As she stared blankly into space, she started to think back, slowly realizing where she was .  
The Night before:

Sakura was so excited! This was the first party of the year and anybody who was anybody was going to be going. She had spent the last 3 hours trying to fix her hair and make-up to look just right, she wanted to impress Sasuke tonight. She already had planned to sleep at Ino's so that she wouldn't have to come home as early, and Naruto had finally persuaded her to let him take her there. So when Sakuras mother called that some hyper boy had shown up on there porch, Sakura giggled and rolled her eyes calling "Naruto, calm down! I'll be down in a few minutes!". After finishing getting ready, she glided down the steps where she tripped on the last one, falling on her face at Naruto's feet. Laughing heartily Naruto helped Sakura up and made sure she was all right. Soon afterward they walked out the front door with Sakura giggling and Naruto whistling happily. As they walked down the road to Ino's they ran into Shikamaru and Chouji who were arguing about whether they could bring food or not. Shikamaru was muttering something about Chouji being a "Lazy, fat, pig" while Chouji said it was perfectly normal to bring your own food to a party, as he ate one of his many bag of chips.  
When the four friends finally reached Ino's doorstep Chouji and Shikamaru had already made up as Naruto kept adjusting his headband all the while Sakura was yelling at him to stop messing around. Eventually, Shikamaru knocked on the wood door and after one knock Ino glided out in a slinky outfit with her hair flowing and gleaming. Sakura gasped, Naruto giggled, while Chouji and Shikamaru ignored their female friend. Damn Sakura thought, How will I ever win over Sasuke's heart if Ino-pig looks gorgeous? As Ino waved to her mother Sakura was scheming away, trying to find a way to keep Ino away from Sasuke. Too soon however, they reached he party and sure enough Sasuke was waiting at the gate with Hinata and Kiba. As soon as Kiba saw the others he called them over and as Naruto ran up, Hinata blushed and bit her lip. Soon enough, Ino had already started to take advantage of the perfect evening and was taking a walk with Sasuke, alone. Sakura was left with Chouji and Shikamaru at the buffet table. Since she was in such a dumpy mood she didn't even notice that Shika and Chouji had snuck off into the woods to do who knows what. Soon though, a waiter came and offered her a glass of wine, she took it and miserably finished it, and the next one, and the next one. She very quickly became dizzy and light-headed. Eventually, passersby noticed her drinking binge and encouraged her to stop. She didn't though until, Kakashi came and took her drink from her hand. He asked her what was wrong and she told him about her man troubles as he comforted her. After a while, some dancing music came on and Kakashi pulled Sakura onto the floor. She hesitantly came along but found that she was enjoying herself. As the night got later they still danced. Though Sakura found herself tiring, each time she tried to stop Kakashi urged her to keep going, and he was so sweet and gentle that she found herself being lured back onto the dance floor. Eventually though, she was able to resist enough to get a glass of punch while Kakashi went to use the restrooms. As she drank her punch she found herself wondering why Kakashi was being so nice…

Sakura was jolted from her thoughts when she heard someone walking to the bedroom, she looked up startled and just stared as a shirtless Kakashi said something about how her skills in bed put her ninja skills to shame… 


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up pt 2 KakaxSaku

For a moment, Sakura just sat there, staring at Kakashi. His silver hair was glinting in the sunlight streaming through the open window. He wasn't wearing his mask, so Sakura could see his face was handsome and proportioned. His muscles were perfectly toned, and his skin was soft and blemish free. Despite how wonderful this dream-like moment of basking in Kakashi-Sensei's divine perfection was, Sakura suddenly realized that she wasn't wearing anything but a bra and underwear. Then she remembered what had happened. With Sakura's judgement drowned out by the wine, Kakashi had taken that opportunity to utter the words "Why don't we go get a room somewhere?" To which Sakura happily agreed.

Sakura just sat there on that bed, a headache throbbing in her temples. Kakashi cocked his head and smiled at her affectionately before walking over to the bed and sitting down next to her. "I was your first time, right?" He said, still smiling. Suddenly, snapped out of her alcohol induced daze, Sakura became furious. How dare he just take advantage of me like that, and after all I said about me being in love with Sasuke! I trusted him! How dare he— Sakura's flailing fists of fury didn't go as well as she planned. Kakashi's strong hands held her wrists firmly as he began to kiss her. Sakura's fury instantly melted as she kissed him back. He really knows what he's doing... she thought as Kakashi tenderly brushed the back of his hand on her cheek. Soon enough, he had pinned her down on the bed, and was on top of her. "Again? Oh, you are a fun one." he said, his words muffled into Sakura's neck. She didn't hear him though, she was only thinking Is this love?

Suddenly, they heard the door open. They both looked up to see, none other but Naruto standing there in the doorway. Then he did a very unexpected thing: He started laughing. "Kakashi-Sensei, you..." Sakura and Kakashi glanced at each other before Naruto continued. "I guess you really get a lot of action at parties with all the alcoholic beverages and such but I didn't know that there was anyone your age at that party! I mean..." Then his eyes fell on Sakura, wearing nothing but a bra, in Kakashi's arms. Seeing the hurt and slightly disgusted look on Naruto's face snapped Sakura out of her fling. She shrieked and slapped Kakashi hard. "Sakura, baby, what–?" He said, looking surprised and disappointed. Sakura pushed him off of her and grabbed her clothes, holding them up in front of her half naked body. Kakashi got up and started walking towards her, but she screamed again: "GO OVER THERE!" Still shocked, he just stared at her, but when she screamed "DON'T LOOK!" He reluctantly walked over to the other side of the room and faced the wall. Sakura quickly slipped into her red dress and pants, not noticing the mirror that was hanging on the wall facing Kakashi. He snickered as he watched her dress. It almost made it more fun to watch someone when they didn't know you were watching them. Sakura grabbed her headband and shoes and dashed out the door. Going down the hall, she came upon the dreadful thought that she had no idea where she was, and she might have to go back and ask Kakashi for directions...No, she thought. I'm never speaking to Kakashi-Sensei again...not after what he did to me. I tear of anger and hatred rolled down her cheek as she stepped into the main room. The main room, to her relief, was the room where the party was the night before, therefore no need to go back to Kakashi... 


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up pt 3

Sakura quickly dashed outside into the cold brisk air, and into the woods. As soon as she was hidden beneath the trees, she collapsed onto her knees and started sobbing. How could this have happened to me? Getting drunk at a party? As she sobbed she became aware of someone watching her, "Who's there?" she said glancing around and grabbing a kunai out of her bag.

"Sakura?" a voice said "Shikamaru?" she replied, "I thought it was you, but I couldn't be sure in this light" said Shikamaru walking out from behind a tree without his shirt. Sakura stared at him blankly, until he cleared his throat. "Why are you here?" "Me? I- er we were- and- then" he stuttered and then looked to the ground. "Shikamaru what's wrong?" Sakura said, in such a quiet voice it was a whisper. "SHIKA, WHERE ARE YOU?!" yelled a voice. "Shikamaru turned away, obviously embarrassed, "Is that Chouji?" she asked, "Hey, why are both you and Chouji her-" She stopped and stared up with a surprised look on her face "How long has this been happening?" She managed to stutter out. "It's been going on for a while," Shikamaru said in a low voice, "But what about you? Running around in the woods without shoes? Doesn't sound like the Sakura I know." He said laughing but he stopped when she started crying again, "Sakura what's wrong?" he said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "I- At the party, I was upset and I drank, then- Kakashi and- dancing and we- getting a room but- Naruto and- Its just too confusing!" she cried out and started sobbing on Shikamaru's shoulder. "It'll all be fine soon, okay Sakura?" She nodded slightly as she continued crying into his chest. He suddenly pulled away and stood up. Sakura realized someone was behind her; she turned quickly and saw that Kakashi was leaning against a tree, although this time, he was fully dressed.

"How could you take advantage of her like that? When she was so upset? You disgust me! You're a horrible person and-" Shikamaru flew back into a tree as Kakashi punched him in the face. He strode over and was about to punch him again when, Sakura yelled out "NO!" and jumped onto him using all her strength to keep him away from Shikamaru. "Stop" she cried yelling out as tears spilled out of her eyes and down her face. Kakashi suddenly stopped pushing and turned towards Sakura, a fierce look in his eyes, "You've got a lot of nerve you bitch, running out on me like that! I'll show you, to make a fool of me!" Sakura backed up against tree shaking with fear, a terrified look in her eyes. Kakashi pushed her against a tree and pressed himself against her, licking her tears off her face, he kissed her hair, then her forehead slowly making his way down to her lips, he forced her lips open with his tongue and kissed her with a hot passion. Right before Sakura fainted from lack of oxygen, he parted from her and stood there gazing at the tears streaming down her face. "Please, Kakashi stop, I'll do whatever you want but-" "Shhhhhhhhh," he told her, as he gently wiped the tears from her face, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, that was wrong of me." He pushed himself away from her and turned around. Sakura collapsed, not sure what to do, but when she looked up again Kakashi was gone. She sat there completely still, until she heard footsteps and saw the shadow of Chouji. "Chouji!" she called out her voice cracking. "Sakura? What are you doing here, and- SHIKAMARU!" he replied, running over to his lovers body. "Who did this?" He said with an authority that seemed strange to Sakura. "Kakashi punched him" she blurted out. "Kakashi?" Chouji looked around "Where is that bastard?" He started to look around but immediately returned to tend to Shikamaru as he groaned and called out "Chouji?". 


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up pt 4

"Shikamaru..." whispered Chouji, stroking the side of his lover's bruised face. "I'll kill that bastard Kakashi, I'll kill him!" Tears streamed down his cheeks as he held Shikamaru in his arms. Sakura sat on the ground, watching in admiration at the love that those two shared. She wished that she could have a love like that someday too.

The three of them walked back together, discussing things like food or books or ninja techniques. None of them dared to bring up the incident with Kakashi. As they came to Shikamaru's house, the two boys said their goodbyes to Sakura and went inside. She continued on down the road to her own house, the thought of the morning's events still burdening her mind. As she approached her door, she heard voices inside. One was her mother's, but the other was sadly familiar and desperately unwanted. She considered just turning around and walking away, but after what Naruto saw, half the village probably knew about what had happened. Sakura could picture him running down the streets of Konoha yelling "Kakashi-Sensei did the dirty with Sakura! Kakashi-Sensei did the dirty with Sakura!" The thought of that brought a feeling of grim humor to her tense situation. She definitely did not want to be seen strolling around town when any second some random stranger could pop out of their window and shout "Young lady, what did you do!?" No, I'm not going to let that happen. She thought. So she opened the door and walked in.

"Sakura!" Her mother exclaimed. "I was so worried about you! You said you'd be at Ino's but when I talked to her mother she said you never came!" Sakura suddenly realized that she would either have to tell her mother about Kakashi or lie, and she definitely wasn't going to tell her about Kakashi. Especially not when he was standing right there. Her mother continued. "But then Kakashi-Sama came here and told me about your late night training session after the party!" Sakura was shocked. Kakashi covered for me? She looked up at Kakashi, but he wasn't looking at her. He was just staring out the window. Relieved, Sakura added, "Yeah, I wanted to learn some new Justsus..." "Sakura can I see you in private for a moment?" Kakashi interrupted, now looking straight at her, his face completely serious. "Uhh, yeah I guess..." she stammered. Her mother smiled and left the room. Kakashi gently grasped Sakura's hand and led her upstairs to her room.

They were sitting on her bed, staring into each other's eyes. Kakashi's eyes were so beautiful, filled with warmth and a drop of raw sadness. His eyes made Sakura unafraid of him. Unafraid that he might hurt her, the only thing she saw in those eyes was love. Those eyes made her want to... "Sakura," Kakashi said, suddenly. "I cant tell you how sorry I am...for what I did." Sakura's mind blanked for a moment. Then she remembered. "Oh..." she said quietly...I guess I forgive him...but is that skanky? "It's just that..." He continued "You, in your youth, can't even imagine what it feels like to lose someone you really love..." Sakura saw the pain in his eyes come forward as he remembered...

Haruko... 


	5. Chapter 5

"Kakashi has a chat with an underage child"  
As Kakashi gazed out the window silent, Sakura gazed at his perfect features. She watched his chest move up and down as he took each breath, she saw his eyes sparkle in the setting sun and became so overwhelmed with his manly beauty that she reached out her hand to touch his cheek. As soon as she stroked his cheek, he winced and she immediately pulled her hand back. She became ashamed that she couldn't control her feelings towards him, but all he did was smile and ruffle her hair before he stood up and walked out of her room. As she sat on her bed, she wondered who his lost love might have been…  
"Sakura questions Kakashi's Sexual orientation"  
The next morning Sakura dragged herself out of bed, with zillions of questions racing through her head Who is Haruko? What relationship did she have with Kakashi? Where is she now? Is she dead? If she's dead, how did she die? Did she run away? Is it even a she? Oh wait... Must have been a she… Unless he likes both genders... Could Kakashi be Bi? NO! That is not a possibility. I really need to find someone to help me.. Who knows everything about everyone?…HA MY GRANDMA!!! I shall go and ask her. And with that, Sakura changed into her clothes, and went off to her grandmother's house.

"Sakura goes to her grandmothers house"  
In search of answers, Sakura walked over the hills and through the woods along a yellow dirt path, until she came to her grandmother's doorstep. As she walked onto the porch, she removed her headband and shoes, just to make sure her grandma wouldn't think she was an attacking ninja from another village… again. Then she knocked loudly on the door yelling, "Obaachan! It's me Sakura-san!" until the door creaked open and a wrinkly eye peered out saying "Sakura? Is that really you? I see it is, come in granddaughter!" and she opened the door wide. Her grandmother pointed to a chair and told her to sit, and then she gave her a cup of scalding tea to drink. "What is it you need my dearie?" she crooned"Well gran-grans," Sakura started "I heard about Kakashi and a certain person named, Haruko? What is the story behind this information?" She said as politely as she could."Ah… the story of Haruko? Let me remember.. Yes, it started out when Kakashi first became a Genin… 


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up pt 6

"Kakashi-kun!" Called the group of girls standing by a tree out in the schoolyard. He looked over at them. There was five or six of them, all of them the most beautiful and popular girls in their ninja class. They were all smiling at Kakashi, some of them waving, but Kakashi couldn't help but notice one, over to the side, leaning against the wall. She was just standing there, staring at the ground. He walked over to the group of girls. They were giggling and blushing as he approached them. "You're so talented, Kakashi-kun!" Said one, "I wish I had a big strong man like you to protect me." Said another. He smiled at them and they giggled some more. He looked over at the girl against the wall, and their eyes met. "Who's your friend?" he asked the girls, his eyes still locked with the hers. One of the girls glared at her, and she immediately looked back at the ground. "That's just Haruko," Said one of them. "She's so stupid, she hardly graduated." Then they all started laughing. Kakashi was still looking at Haruko. Her face was covered by her long blonde hair. He felt sorry for the girl. Kakashi had been popular his whole life, and he never thought to imagine what it was like to be picked on.

The group of girls began to walk away. As they did, they all waved and smiled at Kakashi. He smiled back as Haruko began to follow them. He didn't know why he did it but, "Wait," He said, grabbing her arm. She struggled to pull away, but Kakashi kept a firm grip. "I-I need to go..." She said, still trying to get away. "No, wait!" He said, pulling her towards him. She suddenly turned to face him. She was beautiful. Her stringy straw-colored hair was partially obscuring her face, but Kakashi could see that she was crying. She pulled away once more, and he let go of her. She quickly walked away in the direction that the girls went.

Suddenly, three of the toughest boys in their class came up to her and cornered her. "Aww, why you crying, baby?" said one, making a mock-worried face. "Does the baby need her mommy?" Said another. "P-please stop." Haruko said, quietly to the bullies. "Ooh," said the third one. "You want us to stop, baby?" Kakashi watched in horror as the bully shoved her into the wall. "Stop it!" She said, louder. "Sorry, cry-baby." Said the first one, pulling out a kunai from his pocket. "Little babies can't survive being a ninja, so maybe we should just get rid of you now." Kakashi was terrified. He couldn't move. The other two held her arms to the wall as the first held the kunai to her throat. Kakashi suddenly willed himself to move, and in one swift motion, he threw a shuriken at the one with the kunai. It sliced his back in one smooth swipe, that left him writhing on the ground. The other two looked up at Kakashi, horrified. They dropped Haruko and ran away. Kakashi ran over to Haruko. She was lying on the ground in a heap, sobbing. He gently helped her sit up. She looked up at him, her face streaked with tears. She threw her arms around him and began to sob again. Kakashi was shocked. Girls had kissed him before, sure. But no girl had ever hugged him... "Th-thank you..." She whispered.

"Ever since that moment, Kakashi and Haruko were inseparable." concluded Sakura's grandmother. Sakura sat in silence for a moment, sipping her tea. "So what happened to her?" She asked. "Oh, it happened only a few years ago. You were...eight, I believe."

"Haruuuuko-Pyon!" sang Kakashi as he put another sandwich in the basket. "One moment, Onijiri!" Called Haruko from upstairs. She glided down the stairs in a blue and pink plaid summer dress and kissed Kakashi on the cheek. "Happy birthday, Onijiri." She said, happily. "Are you really 23 already?" He nudged her playfully. "How's the picnic coming?" "Two of everything," said Kakashi "all the way down to the two bendy straws." Haruko smiled and picked up the basket. "Well, lets go!" She said, walking out the door. "Oh!" she exclaimed as Kakashi followed her down the stairs. "Could you get my sun hat?" "Sure thing, Morinaga." Kakashi dashed up the stairs and grabbed Haruko's hat off of a shelf in the kitchen. Suddenly, he heard a scream. "Haruko?!" He yelled, as he dropped the hat and ran outside. The picnic basket was overturned in the spot where Haruko stood. In the distance, he saw a figure running into the woods, and he followed, running faster than he'd ever ran before.

He came upon a river in the woods. He sensed that Haruko's kidnapper was here. Suddenly, three sound ninjas darted out of the trees and tackled Kakashi. One of them forced some unknown substance into his mouth, and suddenly, he couldn't move. The sound ninjas left him there and darted back into the trees. In a few moments, 5 of them came back, one carrying Haruko, gagged and blindfolded. Haruko! Kakashi wanted to scream. Four of the ninjas were holding her arms and legs, and the fifth was holding her head. The one holding her head took out two kunai. He raised them high, and then plunged them into Haruko's eyes. Kakashi could hear her screaming through the blood soaked cloth, choking as she tried to breathe. The sound ninjas then quickly took out five ropes, and tied them around her arms, legs and head. All five of them did some unknown jutsu, and pulled on the ropes. Haruko's shrieks of agony were halted by the grotesque "crack" that came from each of her limbs.

By the time Kakashi regained movement, the sound ninjas had fled. He crawled weakly over to Haruko's mangled body and removed the ropes, gag, and blindfold. He held her there in his arms until darkness came, and some leaf ninjas came and took her away. Kakashi sat there on the blood stained ground, but he didn't cry.

"There is a point of sadness when you go past the need to cry." Said Sakura's Obaachan. "That is what Kakashi felt." 


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up pt 7

Sakura stumbled out of her grandmother's house, and after saying goodbye she slowly walked down the path into the woods. As she made her way to the village, she couldn't help but think about how painful it must have been for Kakashi to watch his lover be tortured to death. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice Naruto coming down the path towards her. As he neared, she heard him and looked up to find him staring at her. "Naruto!" she called out rushing forward "What do you want, Sakura?" he said in a voice of obvious loathing. "I- I just wanted to say that what happened with Kakashi, it was an accident and I never meant to hurt you, Naruto." She said "Well that's too bad, because it did hurt, and I can't believe you would ever do that with him. It's sick! He's over ten years older than you!" he exclaimed "Oh Naruto. I'm so sorry," she cried running up and hugging him, "I know that you love me, but I can only think of you as a friend, Don't you understand?" As she said that he looked down to the ground and uttered one single word "No." and then he ran off into the forest until all she could see of him was a tiny dot and then no more.

Next day…  
Sakura decided she needed to take a break from relationships for a day, so she went down to the lake and started swimming. It was a nice to be out in the sun without any thing to think about. As she swam, she wondered about the simple things in life like what was for dinner and what she needed to do to win over Sasukes heart. After a while, though she realized that her arms were getting tired and she was starting to get sunburned so she swam to the shore and dried off. As she was toweling her hair, she heard someone coming. She looked behind her to find Chouji coming with two ice-cream cones in his hand. "Hey Sakura!" He said happily "Hi Chouji" she replied with much less enthusiasm but he didn't seem to notice. "Shikamaru is getting out of the hospital soon! Isn't that wonderful?" he told her "Ya, that's awesome, Chouji" "I'm having ice-cream to celebrate, want one?" he asked with a grin on his face "Might as well, since I'm not doing anything else for a while" she replied with her spirits lifting. So they ate the ice-cream and chatted until Sakura realized she had to go out and buy food for dinner. "Goodbye Chouji! Thanks for the ice-cream!" she called out as she waved.

While Sakura was buying food for dinner, she decided that she should also visit Shikamaru and bring him some flowers. So, after she finished paying for the bread, she went to the nearby flower stand and browsed their pitiful collection. As she was picking flowers she became aware of someone behind her, as she turned around she saw it was Sasuke, watching her. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?" she asked him, "I was just wondering why you slept with our sensei." He said coldly "Oh, Naruto told you? It's not like I like him that way or..." but as she said it, she realized that she was lying "It's just that I was drunk and upset" she finished off lamely "Whatever you say, Sakura" he replied with a bow and walked off. I can't believe Naruto told him! I knew he was upset but I didn't think he was going to tell anybody! What if he tells my mom, or someone else?! And why does Sasuke care anyways, it's not like he likes me, I think.. And do I really like Kakashi? Her thoughts were interrupted by the owner of the stand saying "Are you going to buy flowers or not, little girl?" "Oh, yes. Can I have three of those yellow roses please?" she said shakily "Here you go" he wrapped them up and gave them to her and she set her money on the counter and walked away before turning around and saying "Thank you!" and setting off for the hospital.

To be continued… 


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up pt 8

When Sakura arrived at the hospital, Chouji was already there by Shikamaru's bed, stroking his hair. "Oh, hi Chouji!" Said Sakura as she set down her flowers next to the bouquet of pink daisies that Chouji had apparently brought. "Are you doing okay, Shikamaru?" Sakura asked, worriedly. "Yeah, just a bump on the head." Replied Shikamaru, smiling weakly. Chouji turned to Sakura, a serious look on his round face. "I never got a chance to ask you," he said. "What happened with you and Kakashi?" A wave of raw annoyance swept over Sakura. I don't know what happened. Nothing happened! I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to think about it! Thoughts buzzed through her mind as she fought the urge to take out her rage on Chouji. She took a deep breath. "Nothing happened." She whispered. Chouji had a worried look on his face. "Are you sure?" He asked. Sakura nodded, bowed to them, and walked out of the hospital room.

"What am I going to do?" She said quietly to herself as she walked along the road. Naruto probably told my mom, or told somebody who told my mom. I don't want to risk going home just yet... Silent tears began to roll down her cheeks. Why did this have to happen!? It's all Kakashi's fault but... She didn't hate him at all. She knew that she should hate him, for what he did to her, but she was so confused..."Sakura." She gasped and looked ahead, to see the person calling her name. To her sick surprise, it was Ino, standing there with a look of self-confidence and selfish delight. "Is it true?" She asked Sakura, smiling slyly. "What are you talking about?" Sakura replied, though she knew exactly what she was talking about. "Did you sleep with Kakashi-Sensei at the party the other night?" Sakura could feel her face burning red with hatred and embarrassment. For whatever reason, she couldn't bring herself to deny Ino's accusation and lie, so instead she said, "it's none of your business, Ino-pig." Suddenly, Ino's face changed. "Are you okay?" She said, failing to hide her worry. Sakura began to cry again, her hate for Ino melting away into hate for herself.

Lost in her tears, Sakura felt Ino take her hand and lead her into her house. They were sitting on Ino's bed, Sakura still in tears. Ino turned to her. "Can you tell me what happened?" She asked. Through sobs, Sakura told Ino everything. About the party, about Kakashi, about Naruto and Sasuke, about Haruko and her bitter demise. Ino listened silently, and when Sakura was finished, she put her hand on hers. "I can't imagine how horrible this must be for you..." she said softly. "But if you ever need anything..." Sakura looked up at her. "Just come here okay?" Ino smiled, and Sakura broke out into a new batch of sobs. She threw her arms around her stayed there. They sat on Ino's bed, embracing and crying for, what to them, seemed like an eternity.

Sakura waved goodbye to Ino as she walked away from her house. With a new joy in her heart that her friendship with Ino was salvaged, Sakura felt that, whatever happened, she'd make it through okay. While walking along the road, she encountered another person, standing there. This one, however was not Ino. Sakura stopped, staring at him, just leaning against a building. She looked around to make sure no one else was there before softly saying, "Kakashi?" 


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up pt 9

"Kakashi?" Sakura asked hoping that it was but scared that it might be. "Hey Sakura!" he said walking out of the shadows "I just wanted to inform you that I have to attend a party tomorrow so there won't be any training tomorrow" he said cheerfully. "No training?" she repeated blankly "That's all you want to talk about?" Kakashi glanced at her and laughed saying "Of course! Why else would I be here?" "Your right, of c-course that's why you're here!" she stammered and quickly covered her feelings with a fake laugh "I've got to be going now, Goodbye Kakashi" she said as she ran off, starting to cry.

After Sakura made it out of sight of Kakashi she fell back against the wall and slapped herself to get control of her tears. Why am I crying? There's no reason to be crying! Be strong Sakura! You can do this. It's just Kakashi-sensei! I can't start sobbing every time I talk to him.. Why did this happen to me? Anyone else would have been able to deal with this better than me! Why me? NO! I can handle this just as well as anyone, I can do this. I'm going to work through this! I just need some help.. Who'll help me.. INO! Yes I'll just go home and pack my things and tell my mom I'm staying at Ino's for the night! That will have to work! And with that thought she set off towards her house with a plan.

When she got to her house she quickly ran up the stairs and put a few belongings in a backpack of hers. As she ran down the stairs and out the door with her things she called out "Bye mom, I'm going to stay the night at Ino's!" Then she jogged down the road until she made it to Ino's doorstep. Right before she knocked on the door she heard a familiar voice talking Sakura was extremely curious so she put her ear to the door... "I love you Sasuke, you are the greatest man in the world" said Ino "Your good to you know that Ino?" she heard Sasuke say, then she heard some very strange sounds including banging, moaning, and heavy breathing. Sakura quickly pulled her head away from the door and ran as fast as she could to the first place she thought of, Chouji's house.

As she got to Chouji's house she stumbled up the stairs and knocked on the door. After the second knock the door swung open and she saw Chouji's mother looking extremely upset. "What do you need Sakura?" she said in a very exasperated voice "I was wondering if I could speak with Chouji?"she asked meekly "No, I'm sorry you can't. We have to talk to him about some... events that we have just been informed of. Oh and by the way Sakura, If you see Shikamaru tell him we aren't allowing it! Will you please, dear?"she said in a menacing tone "I will" said Sakura, trembling. "Goodbye Chouji's mother!" She called out, running off before something even more terrifying happened.

After a while of walking around the village, Sakura realized she had nowhere to go. She couldn't stand going home, especially now because it would bring up so many questions, and going to Ino's house wasn't a possibility anymore. As Sakura racked her brain trying to find somewhere to go, she found herself walking towards a certain persons house, and walking up to their door and knocking. As soon as the door opened Sakura blurted out "Can I stay here for the night?" To which with a huge smile Kakashi answered "I didn't think you'd be coming back so soon Sakura baby."

TO BE CONTINUED? 


	10. Chapter 10

Waking up pt 10

Sakura was partly disgusted and partly relieved that Kakashi was hitting on her. "Here, let me take that for you." He said, taking her overnight bag from her arms. Now that her vision wasn't obscured by the bulging duffel bag, Sakura could see that Kakashi was only wearing a towel around his waist. She couldn't help but let her eyes wander down to watch his backside as he walked down the hall to put her stuff in the bedroom. "Let me just get dressed and I'll be right with you." He called, poking his head out of the bedroom door. She was rather surprised to realize that she felt strangely disappointed at the thought of him not wearing a towel anymore. She was still standing by the door, so she decided to go sit on the couch in front of a crackling fireplace.

When Kakashi joined her, he was wearing some baggy pants and a Konoha tee-shirt. He sat next to her on the couch. He wasn't touching her, he was about 6 inches away from her at the least. Sakura looked up at him. He was watching the fire. She suddenly remembered Haruko, and she suddenly wanted so badly to protect Kakashi, to be with him forever, to make sure no one ever hurt him like that again. She wanted...to love him. Tears began to stream down her face as scooted closer to him, her eyes still locked on his face. Still without looking at her, Kakashi put his arm around her and squeezed. She smiled happily and rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She whispered. She reached up and touched his cheek. He smiled and turned toward her. "For what?" He asked, still smiling. Then Sakura realized that she probably shouldn't bring Haruko up, so she said "For running out on you the other day, I'm sorry, I was just confused." He laughed heartily and kissed her on the forehead. He kept his face right above hers, inches away. Sakura stared into his beautiful eyes, and felt a sense of pure longing. "Kakashi, I..." She began to say, but Kakashi pressed his lips fiercely to hers, and began to kiss her.

After about 30 seconds of serious kissing, Kakashi began to make his way on top of Sakura. She didn't resist as he slid her dress up over her head. She didn't resist when he pulled her pants down to her ankles. She just kept kissing him. Then his lips started to make their way down to her chest. "Wait..." she said weakly. She wasn't drunk this time, she realized what she was doing. "Wait." She said, louder, but Kakashi ignored her. He was just in his underwear now, too. He held down her hands as he continued to kiss her. She kissed him back. She tried weakly to struggle away, but part of her didn't want to get away. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Kakashi ignored it. "Shouldn't you get that?" Sakura said softly, after their lips had parted for a moment. Kakashi gave her a strange look, then smiled and rolled his eyes. He got off of her and grabbed a robe hanging on the wall. There was a blanket folded on the end of the couch and Sakura pulled it over her so it would cover her nakedness. Kakashi strolled over to the door and opened it.

"Kakashi," said the voice on the other side of the door. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

2 B CUNTINYOU'D 


	11. Chapter 11

Waking up pt 11

"Are you just gonna ogle at me while I'm freezing my ass off? Where have your manners gone Kakashi?" Said the unknown female at the door. Kakashi smiled and hugged the woman at the door exclaiming "SANDY!" "Ya, ya It's me, and since when have you started hugging me? What, are you married now?" Kakashi smiled even bigger and let out a laugh "Married? Me of course not, here, come in and I'll get you a drink" and with that he went to the kitchen as Sakura sat on the couch in bewilderment. As she watched the doorway, a gorgeous female with shapely legs and an extremely prominent chest walked in wearing one of the tightest and shortest dresses Sakura had ever seen. "Oooh" she said as she spotted Sakura "So you have company?" she exclaimed while giggling like a schoolgirl. "Yes that's my pupil Sakura" he said bringing in tea "Sakura, this is Sandra".

"Hello, Sandra" Sakura said inaudibly. "Can you speak up for me, darling?" said the lady as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "I said.. Hi, Sandra" "Oh sweetie! Theres no need to call me that! I'm Sandy, My mother is more of a Sandra." The woman told her laughingly "Right Kakashi?" "Hmm? Oh yes" He said looking up. Sakura wiggled around in the bed sheets around her feeling extremely self-conscious. Kakashi became aware of her state and said "Sandy, would you mind if I kicked you out for a few hours?" "Of course not! I'll be down at the bar if you need me, but I see you two want a little free time." she giggled flirtatiously, looking at the two of them. "I'll be on my way then" she called out blowing Kakashi a kiss as she walked out the door.

"Who was that?!" exclaimed Sakura, sounding hurt "Just an old friend, and don't worry Sakura, she's not as good as you" Kakashi said as he began rubbing her neck. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled hitting his hand away. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura.." he said disappointedly as he shook his head. "I know this is hard for you, but I need you to answer me okay?" he said gently. Sakura looked at him and then nodded "Do you want to have sex with me or not?" he asked innocently "Do I want to have sex with you?… DO I WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU?! Is that all you think about! Don't you care If I love you or not?! You disgust me, you're just a filthy, perverted, old man who will never know love in his entire life!!" she screamed at him. When she stopped, she saw that he had a look of extreme pain and horror on his face. "Jesus." Kakashi said quietly "Well, If you-" He stopped and just stared at her. Then he got up and started walking out of the room. "Wait!" she called out Kakashi stopped but didn't turn around. "I'm sorry!" "You want to know the answer to your question? I do, I want to be close to you Kakashi, I love you and I can't control myself!" she cried out, becoming dangerously close to crying. And with that she ran up and hugged him.

2B Con-Tn-U-d 


	12. Chapter 12

Waking up pt 12

Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks with Sakura's arms wrapped around waist. "What did you say, Sakura?" "I said I love you, Kakashi!" Cried Sakura, still holding on to him. He paused. "That's what I thought you said." He turned back toward her, a serious, happy look on his face. "I love you too, Sakura."

Kakashi stood on the porch of his house and waved to Sakura as she walked away. She felt lighter than air, she was in love with Kakashi and she admitted it, and now he was in love with her too! I'm so glad I lost my virginity to someone I really love, She thought. "I should go tell Ino!" She exclaimed to herself. After all, they were friends now, right? She skipped happily down the road to Ino's house. Suddenly, she came upon none other than Sandy, walking toward her. "Well well well, if it isn't Sakura, Kakashi's young friend." She said, smiling slyly. "Oh, hi Sandy..." replied Sakura, unsure of what to say. "How was your time with Kakashi?" She asked, adjusting her top. "Oh, it was fun..." began Sakura, but she was cut off by Sandy's uncontrollable giggling. Sakura thought that was rather rude. "What?" She demanded. Sandy replied through laughs. "Oh, it's just so obvious he did you." Sakura boiled over with rage. Insults started flying out of her mouth left and right. "Listen, you 25 cent whore," she began fiercely. "That is none of your business! He loves me and I love him, and that's something a slut for money like you would never understand!" But Sakura's harsh words didn't seem to hurt Sandy at all, she just burst out laughing all over again. "Kakashi? Love?" She wiped a tear out of her eye. "Kakashi hasn't loved anyone since Haruko got mauled by those sound ninja! You must be stupid, kid." Sakura hated this lady. "Who do you think you are, talking about Kakashi like that?" She yelled. "Listen," Sandy said, suddenly serious. "I don't want you to get hurt, okay? Kakashi's only using you." Sakura glared at her. Yeah, right, like I'm gonna trust this bitch. She walked past her without saying another word.

When she reached Ino's house and rang the doorbell, it was Sasuke who answered the door. He was only wearing boxers, and his hair was ruffled. Sakura just gaped at him. Despite her newfound love for Kakashi, old feelings made her blush. "Oh," Sasuke said coldly. "It's you." "Uh...uh, hi Sasuke." Sakura said nervously. "Is Ino here?" Sasuke turned to look inside. "Are you here, Ino?" He asked. "What? No, just come back here!" Sakura heard Ino say from inside. "Sorry, Sakura." Said Sasuke as he closed the door.

TTOOBBEECCOONNTTIINNUUEEDD 


	13. Chapter 13

Waking up pt 13

Sakura stood outside in the cold for a few seconds before she pounded on the door again. "INO! LEMMEE IN RIGHT NOW OR I'LL LET MYSELF IN!" she screamed furiously. After a few seconds Sasuke yanked the door open. Sakura was so off balance that she fell on top of Sasuke. "HEY!" yelled Ino from in front of her, "YOU KNOW HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU THAT WAY SAKURA!" Sakura immediately crawled off Sasuke "I know… but I know someone who does!" she squealed, jumping up and down "OMG! He loves you!?" Ino asked incredulously, "YA!" screamed Sakura now spinning in circles. "Who are we talking about?" asked Sasuke, obviously bored by the whole topic. "Kakaaashhiiiii" Sakura said, letting his name roll off her tongue. "So you did sleep with our sensei!" he commented, "Well-I-.. might have" Sakura retorted lamely. "WHO CARES IF SHE DID! THEY'RE IN LOVE" yelled Ino, who was still jumping up and down. Sakura was going to start jumping again, but instead thought back to what "Sandy" had said to her on the path from Kakashi's house. I wonder if she was really trying to help? No, I know Kakashi loves me.. I wonder how she knew Kakashi-sensei She was probably a former girlfriend or something and she's just jealous! That makes sense.. I wonder why she's back.. and if she's going to stay here for long, especially since the only person she seems to know is Kakashi-sensei…HEY! Why was she walking on the path to Kakashi's house! IS SHE STAYING WITH HIM!?! "THAT BASTARD!" she exclaimed, "Wait," said Ino starting to stop jumping around "Are we done celebrating already?"

As Sakura stormed to Kakashi's house with Ino and Sasuke wearily following behind her, she became increasingly enraged. If he's does as much as look at her while she's there… I'll beat his face in! That pervert! Having her stay there while she's visiting. And while he's in a relationship too! As she rang the bell incessantly Sasuke and Ino had started to sneak off back down the path. So by the time Kakashi opened the door they had just begun to make a run for it "Are those supposed to be your friends over there?" Kakashi asked, pointing lazily back down the path. "They…" Sakura began looking over her shoulder.. "GODDAMNIT!" she said under her breath. "Are you okay Sakura?" he said, looking at her closely as if to read her emotions "I'm fine!" she retorted crossing her arms. "Good, because I have something to tell you- he was interrupted by someone cooing "Kakashi darling, how long am I going to have to wait for your hot sweet loving?"

Sakura's green eyes opened wide as she saw Sandy saunter over and drape her arms around Kakashi while whispering something in his ear. She was even more surprised to see that there were a few more underdressed girls in his small house. "YOU BASTARD!" she cried out unable to contain her emotions anymore, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME AFTER ALL I DID FOR YOU?!" "Sakura baby, I can't be one ladies man for ever, a real man needs some variety," he said casually "And Sakura, you were good but I need a little more experience in the sex department for me to get full satisfaction, do you understand?" "So your dumping me?" Sakura said, sniffing her green eyes welling up with tears. "No, of course not Sakura, we weren't ever really together were we?" he said gently "Not together? But you said you loved me!" "Love, infatuation, lust…aren't they all the same?" He looked back at the girls waiting for him in his house "As you can see, I'm kind of busy right now, but if you ever want me, you know where I'll be" he said winking at her. As he turned and went inside, Sandy whispered "Sorry darling" and closed the door in her face.

Sakura had been through so much that she didn't even cry at what had happened. As she turned to go she realized that it was starting to get late, and she didn't have anywhere to go. Not knowing of anything better to do, she waited on the porch of His house and waited until the girls she had seen in the house earlier had all departed. Then she knocked on the door and when it opened said "I still need a place to stay…" To which Kakashi opened the door and saying "No hard feelings right, Sakura?" but she didn't answer, because it took all of her will to keep herself from throwing herself at his feet and asking for him to take her back. "Right Sakura?" he repeated slowly. "Right.." she said quietly but couldn't stop herself from running up and hugging him. He returned the hug back and whispered into her ear "What do you need Sakura?" To which she replied "You." 


	14. Chapter 14

Waking up pt 14

"Sakura..." Kakashi said, exasperated. He then pushed her away and went inside the house. They spoke very little the whole night. Kakashi made some stale, bland ramen for dinner, and said that Sakura could have the bed and he would sleep on the couch. Sakura nodded and ate her ramen. That night, she cried herself to sleep. When Sakura woke up the next morning, she felt someone next to her. Startled, she sat up and spun around. She smiled when she saw Kakashi, sleeping there next to her like an angel. She resisted the urge to stroke his face. To avoid any more heartbreak, Sakura decided to not stick around for Kakashi to wake up. She gathered up her things and left.

She had no idea where she was going to go, Ino's house? No, she's probably off with Sasuke somewhere. Chouji and Shikamaru were both in trouble. She could go home, but then she'd have to explain where she'd been and what she'd been doing. In the midst of her thoughts, a voice broke the silence of the city street. "Sakura?" It said. "Is that you?" Sakura looked up to see Naruto, who had obviously been crying. "Naruto?" She said, walking up to him. "No, Sakura, go away." He said, shrinking back into the shadows. "Naruto..." said Sakura, looking at the ground. "Please don't hate me, I miss it when we were friends." Naruto glared at her. "I can't just be your friend Sakura, not after what I saw." "Naruto, you're not being reasonable!" She yelled. "I'm in love with Kakashi, and I'm not going to stop loving him just because you have some pitiful schoolboy crush on me!" Even through the shadows, Sakura could see the hurt on Naruto's face as he ran away from her. "Naruto, wait!" She called to him, but even if he did come back, she had no idea what she would say.

She wandered around the village for a while, a few people stopped and stared at her, but none of them said anything. She had no where to go. It was one of the worst feelings she ever felt. The feeling that you don't belong anywhere. She decided that she had no where else to go, but to live on her own. She walked slowly over to her house, where her mother was just leaving. She hid behind a bush while she passed, and then scurried up into the house. She packed some clothes and blankets into her overnight bag, then stole some money out of her mother's purse to buy food. She packed a loaf of bread, a jug of water, and some crackers. She saw here ninja belt and forehead protector hanging by the wall. I guess there's nothing wrong with a little self defense... she thought, so she grabbed them and headed out the door. By the time she reached the edge of the forest, she was already hungry. Maybe I should have eaten before I left, she thought grimly as she refused to pull out the loaf of bread and eat so early on in her journey. Her stomach rumbled as she ventured deeper into the woods.

About an hour later, Sakura found a good place to sit and take a rest. She decided to have something to eat, because now she was famished. As she munched on the bread, she looked over her surroundings. The clearing hadn't been rained on in years because of the thick canopy of trees, so there was hardly anything growing. There was a nice river flowing cheerfully. Then her eyes fell upon a darker spot on the dirt. She stood up and wandered over to it. She looked at it curiously. What could it be? Why would it be darker than the rest of the dirt? It's almost as if it was stained by something... Suddenly, it dawned on her. She imagined Kakashi sitting there, holding Haruko's cold lifeless body after she was tortured by the sound ninja. Sakura suddenly collapsed onto her knees, sobbing, her tears falling where Haruko's blood was once shed. She sat there for a while, crying. She noticed that there was a pile of dead flowers strewn about the patch of blood. There were all different kinds, there had to be at least a hundred. Sakura didn't have time to think about it, because suddenly she heard rustling in the bushes. After sprinting over to grab her stuff, she dashed up a tree and hid, watching to see who it was.

Tou Beh Countinyuid?? 


	15. Chapter 15

Waking up pt 15

As Sakura crouched on a branch unmoving, her breath held she wondered if an enemy ninja was coming through. What should I do? Should I attack? Or lie in wait? Should I try to warn the village? All her thoughts stopped as she saw Kakashi step out silently of the bushes and gently lay down a bouquet of startlingly deep red roses at a memorial stone that Sakura had overlooked. Is he paying respects? What if he sees me? Or hears me? Should I try to get out of here? Or is would I attract too much attention? WHAT DO I DO?!?! Sakura couldn't think of a thing to do so she stayed hidden in the trees watching silently as Kakashi stood silent over the grave. She stayed in wait for what seemed like hours but might have been minutes. She watched curiously as she realized that Kakashi was speaking to his long lost lover. She leaned forward in order to hear his words easily.

"Haruko," Kakashi said with a long sigh,  
"Why did you have to leave so soon"  
"It seems like only yesterday, we first met"  
"I'll never forgive those heartless sound ninjas who took you away from me"  
"I know they're all dead now, but I'll never forget what they did to me, to you, to us"  
He was silent for a while until,  
"If I could have done anything to stop this, I would have"  
"I love you Haruko."

As Sakura watched intently, she realized that he was crying over the grave. I shouldn't be here, if he sees me I don't know what I'll do. This must be a sacred place to him, I can't believe he keeps coming here after all these years, I thought all he cared about was booze and women. I can't believe I misjudged him so! I really shouldn't be here, I wonder if I could get away without him noticing… but the forest is so quiet… I know he'll hear me if I try to leave this place. As Sakura pondered over what to do, she looked down to find Kakashi leaning down over the grave, pulling down his mask, and gently kissing the stone. That's so sweet, he must really have loved her! I wish I could feel the love he had for her… he's so gentle and sensitive, oh… he must have been so hurt when Haruko died. I just can't believe he was able to deal with that pain and still be so happy all the time! He must still feel the pain sometimes… Sakura became so lost in thought that she didn't even realize she had started crying. She didn't realize her tears running down her face and hitting the ground with a soft pang and she didn't realize that Kakashi was more aware then her and had seen her hiding. All she saw was that he wasn't there anymore. Where'd he go? Did he leave while I was thinking, or is he still down there somewhere? She kept looking down until a hand gently pressed down on her shoulder and a voice said "How are you today Sakura?"

Sakura looked up with her eyes open wide saying "Kakashi?" "Oh no! I mean.. umm.. I didn't mean to spy on you it's just-" But she was interrupted by Kakashi grabbing her and doing one of the nicest things he could have for her,he gave her a hug. 


	16. Chapter 16

Waking up pt 16

As Kakashi held Sakura, gently but tightly, Sakura couldn't help but only cry harder. They sat there in the tree, crying in each other's

arms, for what to them, seemed like an eternity. After they had both stopped crying, Kakashi slowly pulled away and said in a low voice,

"I don't know what to do, Sakura..." Sakura wished with all her heart that she could look into his eyes, but one was covered by his

headband, as it had been every day. Every day that she saw him, and knew him as Sensei. But that had all changed. "Please..." Sakura

whispered. "Please, Kakashi..." _Stay with me._ She wanted more than anything for Kakashi to stay there with her...forever. A distant

rumble of thunder shook the now silver sky, and Sakura began to hear raindrops hitting the leaves above her with a soft _pat. _She then

realized that Kakashi was gazing down at Haruko's grave. Suddenly, Sakura blurted out what she had been thinking ever since she saw

Kakashi down at that gravestone. "Why can't you love me like you loved her!?" Startled, Kakashi turned towards Sakura, a hurt look on

his pale face. "Sakura..." he said, apparently exhausted. "Lets just go home."

Sakura, as they were walking home in silence, had the fleeting hope that they may be going to Kakashi's house. She wanted nothing more

than to help him and make him happy in any way she could. Even if it meant taking off her clothes and... "Well," Kakashi said as they

stopped in front of Sakura's front door. It was raining hard now, and without the canopy of trees to protect them, Kakashi's wet hair

hung down over his face. Sakura wanted so much to hold him, but she held herself back, afraid that he would pull away. Kakashi stared

at Sakura for a few moments, before turning and walking away. Sakura stood there, rain falling down on her soaked hair and clothes. She

felt numb. _Kakashi...how...how can you just walk away from me like that?_ Tears began to fall down her cheeks again, falling to the

ground, where they were washed away by the rain. Suddenly, Sakura felt herself running after Kakashi as fast as she could. "Kakashi!"

She yelled, as she grabbed his hand from behind him. He instantly pulled away. He stopped walking, but he didn't turn around.

"Kakashi..." she said quietly. "Why can't you love me like you loved Haruko?" Kakashi turned around. Now his silver hair was covering

almost all of his face. "Sakura... I can't love you like I loved Haruko...I can't love anyone like I loved Haruko. That's why I needed all

those women...why I needed you...I have to forget. I have to forget her..." He trailed off and looked down at the ground.

Sakura suddenly realized that she and Kakashi could never be together. She stared down at the glistening road, tears rolling off her face.

"Kakashi, I..." But when she looked up, he was gone. Sakura looked up to the sky and let the rain fall on her face. _So my first real love _

_didn't work out, there's still more fish in the sea, right? _As a smile crossed her face, the rain began to subside. _Well, I can't have _

_Sasuke now that Ino-pig took him but..._She looked over to see Naruto coming out from behind the corner. He stopped for a moment,

staring at Sakura. "Oh, Sakura," he said, a serious look on his face. "I...I just wanted to say that I was sorry...for...everything." Sakura

walked over to him. "I'm sorry too, Naruto." A broad smile spread across Naruto's face "Sakura," he said slowly. "Do you want to go

get some ramen with me?"

THE END 3


End file.
